Zeke
Zeke, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. He made his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Zeke is a dark-skinned man with black short hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark blue tie, a white dress shirt, and a dark green business suit. He wears a red shirt for his casual outfit. Personality Although not much is known about him, he is shown be a bit of a showboat and womanizer during his interactions with Bianca and Jen. He also constantly brings firefighting into most conversations he's in, much to Lina's annoyance He also could be seen as unloyal and non-committal if the player decides to pursue him, since even though it's revealed in Chapter 9 that he has a girlfriend, he will still happily accept the player's attempts to flirt with him. He is shown to be dishonest given that he lied about his relationship and profession. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 1: Who Has What It Takes * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance * Chapter 9: When the Competition Gets Fierce * Chapter 10: Without a Paddle * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 13: Back To Reality * Chapter 14: Peace of Mind * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess (Determinant) Relationships Your Character At first, Zeke comes off as a womanizer when he is shown to be seducing Bianca the first time Your Character encounters him. You can choose to encourage or discourage his sexual behavior towards the other contestants which has its ups and downs with his relationship indicator, but he is shown to warm up to you if you are a team player in the Volleyball Challenge. Later on, in Chapter 9, when you discover that he has a girlfriend and is revealed to be ineligible, you can choose to call him out and tell everyone about her, something that he will resent you for, or you can keep his girlfriend secret, something that he will appreciate. Ivy Fisher As of Chapter 9, Ivy and Zeke aren't shown to get along due to Zeke's constant bringing up of his supposed firefighting heroics, something Ivy is annoyed at. When they are both nominated for the Runway Challenge Bottom Two, tensions get even higher between them since they are forced to convince the other contestants why the other Bottom Two nominee should be considered ineligible. Bianca When Your Character first encounters Zeke, he is shown to be making advances towards Bianca, which she strongly objects. Han Zeke and Han are shown to bond over their shared tendency over spending time in the AME mansion gym. Gallery Other Looks Zeke.png|Suit Zeke Shirtless.png|Shirtless Zeke Casual.png|Casual Zeke Full View.png|Full View of Casual Outfit Miscellaneous BiancavsZekeAME.jpg|Bianca and Zeke Sneak Peak MaleContestantsAMESeason10.png|The Guys of Season 10 of AME AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast w/ Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast with Female MC FemaleAMEfrontandcenter.jpg|Close up of Female MC w/ some AME Contestants Whosethecutest.png|Who's the Cutest? Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated HanandZekenomineesversionAME10.png| Han & Zeke as nominees HanEliminated.png|Han Eliminated Zekesflipphone.png|Zeke's flip phone BtsscenesinproductionroomAME.png|Zeke's picture in the Production room Final6AMEseason10.png|Final 6 AME MC eliminated.jpg|Previous Final 5 (before Comeback Challenge) Trivia *In Chapter 9, it is revealed that he secretly has a girlfriend, but has been lying to her about his whereabouts. **In the same chapter, you are able to keep his secret or you can choose to reveal it to all the other contestants. **Despite having a girlfriend, Your Character has the option to kiss him in premium scenes for chapters 11 and 12 respectively. **In Chapter 14, if you didn't choose to keep his secret in Chapter 9, it is revealed that he also lied about being a firefighter. He is actually an exotic dancer who works at a club called The Fire House. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Celebrities Category:Not-Meant-to-Be